Generally, Universal Serial Bus (USB) is a serial bus standard to the PC architecture with a focus on computer interface, consumer and productivity applications. The existing Universal Serial Bus (USB) interconnects have the attributes of plug-and-play and ease of use by end users. Now, as technology innovation marches forward, new kinds of devices, media formats and large inexpensive storage are converging. They require significantly more bus bandwidth to maintain the interactive experience that users have come to expect. In addition, the demand of a higher performance between the PC and the sophisticated peripheral is increasing. The transmission rate of USB 2.0 is insufficient. As a consequence, faster serial bus interfaces such as USB 3.1, are developed, which may provide a higher transmission rate, e.g., 10 Gbs, so as to satisfy the need of a variety devices.
The opening of the USB 3.1 connector is thin and small so as to be conformed with the specification of the product. Commonly, the USB interfaces are widely utilized for the interfaces of high frequency, radiofrequency, wireless, or Bluetooth emitters. Because of the high transmission rate of the USB 3.1 interface, the performance of the product having the USB 3.1 interface can be affected by either external electromagnetic interferences or internal signal crosstalk between terminals. Shielding elements are provided for the connector to address these issues; nevertheless, the difficulties in both the manufacture and the assembly of the connector are increased due to a great number of the pieces the connector has. In addition, the connector needs to have some openings so that fixtures can insert into the openings for positioning the connector. Hence, the structural strength of the connector would be reduced and further the defect free rate of the connector is. Upon a connector is damaged, not only the motherboard has to be detached from the connector for replacement, but also the connector itself has to be replaced. Therefore, the cost for the repair of the connector is expensive.